


Silver Quartet

by Crimson_Hope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Hope/pseuds/Crimson_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry had a friend while at the Dursley's? How would she influence him? What would have been different? Will Hogwarts survive when both them? Especially when they shake up the way Hogwarts works. The friends they make, and the choices that they make will define them. What secrets do they hide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Train Ride

Harry looked out the window and sighed. He was in pain. When Hagrid took him back to the Dursleys he got punished again. He was locked in room and not allowed to leave until today. He didn't even get a chance to tell Izzy that he wasn't going to see her during vacation. He sighed again.

"Jeez Har-bear you sound like a deflating balloon when you do that." A voice broke through his thoughts.

He whirled around, wincing a bit, and found the shock of his life; not counting finding that he was a wizard. Izayoi, aka Izzy, was standing there her crooked grin on her face. He blinked again thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. A girl with long black hair down past her shoulder blades; bangs brushed over her right side of her face; one bright blue eye showing. She had pale skin with a hideous scar on her left cheek. Yes this was definitely Izayoi.

"Hello Raven, anybody in there?" A gloved hand was waved in his face.

"What are you doing here Izayoi?" She just gave him a dry look. Okay so maybe it was a stupid question.

"I am not going to even grace that with an answer." A mischievous grin broke out crossed her face. "Soooo Raven, how does it feel to be famous? Driven you crazy yet?" Harry groaned and nodded.

"Well there is nothing you can do about it Raven." He looked up at her pleadingly. "If it helps I will keep all the annoying buggers away from you." He gave her a half smile. She smiled back before her face serious. "Any injuries that need to be taken care of?" Harry winced but nodded.

"My wrist is dislocated. I already treated all my other injuries." Izayoi nodded and examined his wrist. "How about you? Are you hurt at all?"

"Hmm I will be fine. I'm going to set your wrist for you. On the count of three." Harry inhaled deeply. "One." She quickly yanked it back on his wrist back in place.

"Ouch! I hate when you do that." She gave him a lopsided grin. Before she could respond the door open and a blond haired boy peered inside.

"May we help you?" He nearly jumped at Izayoi's voice and turned to sneer at her.

"I am looking for someone. I do not believe someone like you could help." Harry sighed as a wide grin crossed Izayoi's face.

"Ohhhh you are a little arrogant, but I like it. My name is Izayoi Miyazaki and this is my best friend Harry Potter." At first the blond looked like he was deciding whether to insulted are not before his eyes snapped to Harry.

"I'll take that as a compliment for now. My name is Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand which they both shook. He turned towards Izayoi now. He gave her a look. "Are you a muggleborn?"

Izayoi thought for a minute before shrugging.

"I would not know my parents died when I was a baby"

"Sorry I didn't know." Izayoi waved off his concerns. "Do you know what house you expect to be sorted into?" They both gave him a blank look. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" He sighed when they gave him a sheepish look.

"Okay then," said Draco. "Well, there are four houses called Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. You get sorted into one of them, and that's where you stay for your seven years at Hogwarts." Draco looked to see if they were paying attention.

"You're supposed to be sorted based upon personality, but I've heard that the sorting hat can take other things into consideration as well, like your family, and your preference. Slytherin is what people call the snake pit. It has a bad reputation for producing Dark Wizards but actually it's for cunning and ambitious people or survivors. They only accept muggleborns sorted into their own house or sometimes Ravenclaws." Draco didn't notice the look Izayoi and Harry shared.

"Gryffindor is for the brave, not that other houses aren't brave, but Gryffindors tend to go straight into things. Hufflepuff is for the hardworking and loyal. They tend to be the more sensitive of the houses. They get along with Gryffindors, because they are usually scared of Slytherins. Finally, Ravenclaw is for the cleverer, studious students that are interested in school. Ravenclaws get along well with Slytherins. Slytherin and Gryffindor are rival houses"

"I think I like the way Slytherin sounds. I do not care what kind of reputation it has. What house do you want to be in Draco? Same question Harry." Draco looked at her. When did he give her permission to call him by his first name?

"Well my family has always been in Slytherin, so expect to be placed there. As for you Potter your family has been in Gryffindor for generations" Harry just shrugged.

"I wasn't raised by my parents, so I don't really care what house I'm sorted into." Harry pulled out some money as a woman asked if they wanted anything from the trolley.

Draco looked at the amount Harry bought and raised an eyebrow. "I take it you two are hungry" Harry nodded since Izayoi was too busy eating the jelly beans to answer.

"Izayoi rarely gets to eat sweets, so she kind of zones out when gets them."

Izayoi suddenly looked up to towards the door. A few seconds a bushy haired girl walked in.

"Excuse me have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

"No cannot say that I have." Izayoi gave her a once over, and smiled. She wasn't a threat. "So what is your name?" She ignored the sneer Draco was directing towards the girl. The girl smiled.

"Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you."

"You as well. My name is Izayoi Miyazaki. This is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." Hermione's eyes lit up quickly before dying down.

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione looked out the window. "You and Draco need to get changed will be there soon. Izayoi you can change in my cart if you want." Izayoi looked at Harry and realized that Harry was already in is robes.

"Thank you for the offer, but I will change in the bathroom." Izayoi grabbed her stuff and headed of. Hermione followed closely behind.

"Granger is going to be in Ravenclaw and Miyazaki I have no clue." Draco said after they left. "Granger screams know it all while Miyazaki is harder to read." Harry smirked and nodded.

"Oh, I wouldn't call her Miyazaki especially since she calls you by your first name. She'll get angry and won't let you call her anything else, but her name." Harry warned.

"Fine, I'll let it go. I'm going to go change now. And if I were you I would study your potions book." With that Draco headed back to his cart.


	2. Defending friends, Sorting, and finding home

Izayoi stepped out of the bathroom. Instead of the skirt that the girls usually wore she was wearing trousers. She was wearing her dragon hide gloves. After they all finished changing they walked back to the compartment where Harry was waiting. As they were about to enter a red headed boy pushed past them.

"Excuse me mind if I stay sit here everywhere else full?" The red head asked

"You are kind of late to be asking that. I mean you obviously had a seat for most of the ride. And I do not think a magical train would run out of spots." Izayoi said as she narrowed her eyes at him. _"He is definitely up to something."_

The red head turned towards her.

"That's none of your business. You obviously aren't as smart as you think you are."

Her eyes narrowed even more, but before she could speak Draco cut in.

"Red hair and hand me down robe you must be a Weasley" Draco sneered at him.

"You're a Malfoy. You're family of dark wizards." Draco face contorted in anger at that.

"Oi Weaselbee do not insult my friends like that. I do not know why you are here but get out now!" Izayoi moved in front of him. Harry went to stand by her. Weasley towered over them both as did everyone else. They weren't intimidated by him.

"I suggest you do what she says" Harry looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I can't believe Harry Potter is friends with a bunch of slimy snakes."

"Actually Weaselbee snakes are not slimy." Izayoi cut in. All she got was a dark look for her efforts. After was done with Weasley that stalked out of the compartment.

"Well I think that went well." Izayoi said.

A voice rang out throughout the train. "All students are to exit the train. Please leave your luggage on the train"

As they were getting off the train a booming voice rang out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" A scruffy looking giant of a man called.

"I'm fine Hagrid thanks for asking" Hagrid smiled at him.

"Everyone to the boats. No more than four to a boat." Harry, Draco, and Izayoi went into a boat together. There was already another boy in there. He didn't pay them any mind.

"Heads down" Hagrid called out as they approached Hogwarts. When they got off the boat Hagrid led them all to a door. "Is everyone ready? Still got your toad lad" The second question directed to a chubby boy that the trio figured was the Neville boy Hermione as talking about.

Hagrid lifted his hand toward the door and knocked loudly on it three times. When the doors opened they found themselves in a small room. Hagrid motioned for them head up the stairs where a stern looking woman was standing. She started speaking when they were all in front of her.

"In a few moments the sorting will begin, and you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. In your time at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. If you have any problems, please see the head of house. My name is Professor McGonagall; I am the head of Gryffindor house and the Deputy Headmistress. I teach Transfiguration. The head of Slytherin is Professor Snape. He also teaches potions. The head of Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick; he teaches charms. And the head of Hufflepuff is Professor Sprout. She will be teaching you herbology. Wait here while I see if they are ready for you." With that she left the room. The chatter started instantly.

"I wonder how we're going to be sorted." A boy in the back said.

"My brothers said we have to wrestle a troll." Weasley said. Some of the students looked close to having panic attacks.

Draco and Izayoi both snorted at the idea. Harry just sighed. Weasley turned to them.

"Oh if you two are so smart why don't you tell us how we are sorted?"

"I do not know how we are sorted, but I do not believe that they would make first year students with no training fight a fully grown troll. Something that even fully trained wizard will not fight willingly." Izayoi told them all. The group visibly relaxed. "I pretty sure your brothers were just teasing you." Weasley glared at her before he could retort a scream sounded throughout the hall.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years.

Two of them seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost. I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff around his neck and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. They all (well the muggleborn and raised) just stared at him awestruck.

"New students!" said the Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

They nodded mutely a little less shocked.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," Professor McGonagall's sharp voice came. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." The ghosts waved goodbye and floated away through the opposite wall. Izayoi leaned of towards Harry and whispered.

"I told you ghost were real." Harry just rolled his eyes at her

When they walked in t there was an old hat sitting on a stool. A mouth tore open across its face. It started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,.......

The hat sang it's song and beautifully. All the younger kids waiting to be sorted seemed to enjoy it. The muggleborns were a little put off by a talking hat,but they figured it was probably normal...probably.

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

Several more students went up and were sorted before McGonagall reached Hermione.  


"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Hermione seemed slightly disappointed. Weasley groaned.

By now Harry was panicking. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train? Izayoi noticing this grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It helped a little.

After several more people went before it was finally Draco's turn.  


Draco swaggered forward, getting a few catcalls from Izayoi; which embarrassed both him and Draco , when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join two chubby looking boys, looking pleased with himself.

"Miyazaki, Izayoi." Now Izayoi was panicking. She took two shaky deep breaths before going up. The hat sat there for at least thirty seconds. Before shouting out…

"SLYTHERIN" Izayoi sighed in relief. She walked gracefully over and sat next to Draco.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"..., "Nott"..., "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and then, at last -

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him and Izayoi sending him a reassuring look. It gave him confidence that matter what house he was sorted into they were still friends. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" Harry thought for a moment.

" _Either put me with Izayoi or somewhere I belong. Izayoi won't care."_

"Hmm are you sure well then better be…SLYTHERIN"

Almost immediately the Slytherin table broke out into cheers and applause.

"We got Potter"

Harry sighed in relief, and headed towards his table.

The movement seemed to wake the other houses out of their shock. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and most of those yet to be sorted joined the clapping. Only a select few Gryffindors were clapping. Most of the Gryffindors were glaring at him.

Harry sat next to Izayoi who threw her arm around his shoulder.

"See Harry you had nothing to worry about."

"I can't say this isn't a surprise, but I'm glad to have you here Harry" Draco said. He was on the other side of Izayoi.

Harry smiled again before looking back up at the head table. He noticed that some of the teachers, including McGonagall, looked disappointed. He thought that Dumbledore sent him a glare, but it was only for a second that he thought he must have been mistaken. A dark haired man looked surprised. After everyone had calmed down the sorting continued.

"Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Weasley, joined the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Ronald" He was pale green by now. After about two seconds he was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Ah so his name is Ron…I will still call him Weaselbe." Izayoi commented.

Izayoi noticed that the boy that was in their boat was the only one left.

"Zabini, Blaise" He walked up and sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN" He seemed to relax at that. He joined the table their table.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. Izayoi and Harry recognized him Harry's chocolate frog card. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. Izayoi was snickering behind her hand. Harry turned to talk to one of the older students, who had introduced himself as Marcus Flint.

"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked

"Mad? Definitely, but he is powerful."

They turned when they hear a scream come from the Gryffindor table. An older student from their table smirked.

"Looks like one of the Gryffindors asked Sir Nicholas why he's called Nearly Headless Nick."

Harry's eyes moved back to the head table. He saw the dark teacher talking to Professor Quirrell. When the teacher looked at him he felt a sharp pain go through his scar. He easily hid the pain from everyone except Izayoi.

"What is wrong Harry?"

"Just a little headache, nothing to worry about" He could tell she didn't really believe him. "Who is that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell." Marcus turned and smiled.

"That's Professor Snape, the Head of our house and potions teacher." Harry nodded towards Marcus and turned back to look at the Professor again. _"He looks familiar"_

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of two red-headed twins who Harry Figured were Weasleys.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry raised an eyebrow before turning towards Draco.

"He's not serious is he?" Draco shrugged and turned towards Marcus again.

"Must be," said Marcus, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed except for the older Slytherins.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald……”

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The first year Slytherins followed Marcus through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and down marble staircase. Harry noticed that everyone seemed tired. They climbed down more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet. Harry noticed that they were in the Dungeons now. Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. They were in

In front of them was a Portrait of two intertwining snakes.

"Passssword" They hissed out.

"Remain cunning" Marcus answered. The portrait opened to reveal a room covered in silver and greed.

"The boy's dorms room is to the left and the girls are to the right. Yours and your roommates' name will be posted on the door. There are up to three in a room. Tomorrow Professor Snape will wake you early to go over the rules. I would not be late." After he was finished Marcus motioned for them to go to bed. As they parted ways Harry and Izayoi nodded towards each other.

Harry got to his room and noticed he would be sharing his room with Draco and Zabini. He entered the room and got changed quickly. He was already half asleep when they came in. They got into bed also and fell asleep.

Harry smiled to himself happily. He was at Hogwarts; his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a transfer from my fanfiction account. i hope you guys like it.


End file.
